Sinners
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Bila taruhan nya menghabiskan seumur hidup bersama Oikawa, Iwaizumi rela menjadi pendosa/AU! /ElfIwa&FairyOi/ #BirthdayIwa-chan!/


_Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

 **Sinners**

* * *

.

 _And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong_

 _But they're the ones that we'll look down upon_

 _The rules say our emotions don't comply_

 _But we'll defy the rules until we die_

 _So lets be sinners to be saints_

 _And lets be winners by mistake_

 _The world may disapprove_

 _But my world is only you_

 _-Lauren Aquilina; Sinners-_

* * *

Iwaizumi terengah. Kuda hitam yang sedang ditunggainya terus dipacu melawan arah angin. Matahari baru terbenam sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun rasanya seperti berlarian di tengah malam. Sangat gelap.

Kepalanya mendongkak ke atas-agak kedepan, melihat kumpulan awan hitam menggerubung dari arah utara-arah yang sedang dituju oleh Iwaizumi.

Pria itu lalu memakai penutup kepala di jubahnya, setelah merasakan satu hingga beberapa rintik kecil air membasahi wajah dan tangan nya.

Sesekali menggeram, ingin cepat sampai dan melihat seseorang yang ia yakini pembuat kumpulan awan hitam yang setiap saat bisa saja mebentuk pusaran angin kencang itu.

Pohon oak besar, disinilah tempatnya. Tanda pisau tertanam sebagian kedalam akar, menjadi penanda khusus untuk Iwaizumi. Dengan nafas memburu, Iwaizumi turun dari kudanya dan mengikatkan si hitam pada dahan pohon raspberry.

Lalu dengan secepat kilat, ia menyibak dedaunan menggantung di sisi selatan pohon, segera saja sinar yang menyilaukan mata menyapa penglihatan nya.

"Toruu! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Iwaizumi berteriak nyaring-karena berbicara datar tidak akan terdengar- kalah oleh suara angin yang menderu disekitar pemuda yang kini sedang mengadahkan kedua tangan nya ke atas.

"TORUU! " Iwaizumi berteriak lagi, kini kakinya melangkah perlahan, mendekati pusaran angin yang semakin membesar searah dengan kedua tangan yang semakin menengadah ke langit.

Iwaizumi terus bergerak melawan angin, beberapa kancing dibajunya telah menghilang-terlepas- entah kemana, matanya menyipit menghalau debu yang berterbangan. Iwaizumi membelak, tatapan nya jatuh ke arah Oikawa yang kini terlihat wajahnya, mata coklat itu terpejam serta bibirnya bergetar ketakutan.

Jadi, kekuatan angin itu bukan karena kesalahan Oikawa yang terlelap saat sedang mengatur cuaca lagi ya?

Batin Iwaizumi, lagi-lagi tercengang karena kini kedua mata Oikawa mengeluarkan buliran air yang mengucur deras, diiringi hujan yang tiba-tiba membasahi area sekitarnya-Oikawa menangis- Oikawa sedang bersedih.

Kilat disertai angin yang menderu berputar membentuk pusaran angin yang besar. Tidak. Oikawa bukan hanya sekedar bersedih, Oikawa juga sedang marah.

Iwaizumi berlari ke arah Oikawa, mengabaikan petir yang kapan saja bisa menyambarnya.

"Hentikan, Toruu! " Iwaizumi membentangkan kedua tanganya, meraih Oikawa dan mendekapnya erat. Oikawa tersikap, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan tangan nya perlahan turun, membalas pelukan Iwaizumi yang masih melingkar di badannya.

"Hentikan Toruu.. mereka bisa terbunuh bila kau terus menciptakan badai itu" Iwaizumi berbisik, menenangkan Oikawa yang kini terdengar isakan kecil dari nya.

"Biarkan saja... " Oikawa menggumam, membuat Iwaizumi membalikan tubuh Oikawa sehingga berhadapan dengan nya.

"Apa yang kau-"

"BIARKAN SAJA MEREKA TERBUNUH! MEREKA TELAH MENYAKITI IWA-CHAN KAN?! " Oikawa berteriak, hampir kehilangan kendali bila saja Iwaizumi tidak menahan kedua pundaknya erat.

Iwaizumi tertegun, berpikir bagaimana caranya Oikawa bisa tau perihal _itu_. Namun seketika dia pun tersadar kembali, Oikawa adalah seorang peri cuaca. Saat Iwaizumi diolok dan disiksa oleh pemuda setempat, Oikawa sedang mengedarkan awan agar berkumpul membentuk hujan, pasti Oikawa tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu.

"Toruu! Kendalikan dirimu!" Iwaizumi balik berteriak, agak menyentak agar Oikawa terdiam. Sesekali terdengar segukan kasar dari Oikawa yang masih berlinang airmata.

Tangan milik Oikawa bergerak menyentuh pipi Iwaizumi yang terlihat lebam-terkena pukulan keras dari batang kayu oleh salah satu pemuda yang mengoloknya.

"Pasti sakit kan?" Oikawa mengerutkan dahinya, masih dengan isakan yang tertahan. Iwaizumi menggeleng, menyentuh tangan Oikawa yang sedang mengusapnya lembut.

"Sudah tidak lagi _kok_ "

"Kenapa Iwa- _chan_ tidak melawan? kenapadiam saja saat mereka memukul Iwa- _chan_? " Oikawa tersedu, menurunkan tangan nya dan mencengkram kaus Iwaizumi yang sudah terkoyak dibagian bawahnya.

Iwaizumi mendengus, lalu mengacak rambut halus Oikawa, "Cuma gara-gara itu saja kau hampir melenyapkan seluruh desa, heh?"

Oikawa terkesiap, menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, "Apanya yang _cuma?_ Mereka hampir saja membunuh Iwa- _chan_ kalau Daichi tidak datang membela! Lihat... bahkan tubuhmu penuh dengan luka lebam" Oikawa meringis karena melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang terluka itu.

Iwaizumi tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya dia sedikit lega, setidaknya masih ada orang lain selain ibunya yang mengkhawtirkan kondisi nya dengan tulus.

Iwaizumi adalah setengah elf, itu menjelaskan banyak alasan mengapa warga desa hampir setengahnya membenci Iwaizumi.

Mereka menganggap Iwaizumi sebagai sampah masyarakat, karena mempunyai 'mahluk' lain di dalam dirinya.

Di zaman dahulu, elf dan manusia adalah sekutu. Namun karena peperangan yang terus berlanjut, menimbulkan konflik diantara mereka.

Ada yang menyebut Elf adalah bangsa pendusta, ada pula yang berkata bahwa Manusia lah yang berkhianat.

Semuanya didasari oleh cerita rakyat yang memang akan berubah-ubah seiring orang lain yang menceritakan nya.

Ayah Iwaizumi adalah seorang Elf dan ibunya adalah garis keturunan khusus manusia. Karena mengandung anak setengah Elf, membuat ibunya diusir dari ruang lingkup keluarga, diasingkan ke desa tengah hutan. Namum setelah Iwaizumi lahir, penderitaan pun seakan terciprat kearahnya. Warga desa banyak yang tidak menyukainya dan terus mengolok-berkata seharusnya Iwaizumi mati saja.

Beruntung, dia bisa menemukan teman seperti Sugawara dan Daichi yang siap membelanya.

Ayah Iwaizumi memang telah meninggal-entah disuatu tempat diatas pegunungan- namun darahnya masih mengalir di tubuh Iwaizumi.

Pemuda berkulit tan, berkuping Elf itulah gambaran yang selama ini melekat di warga desa. Iwaizumi si setengah Elf.

Iwaizumi kini agak meringis, saat tanaman obat yang telah ditumbuk Oikawa menyentuh lukanya yang terkelupas.

"Maaf ya kalau sakit" Oikawa ikutan meringis menempatkan obat itu diseliling luka Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi menggeleng, lalu meringis lebih keras, karena kini obat itu telah menjalar kebagian sistim syarafnya.

"Ini sebagai balas jasa, karena 4 tahun yang lalu Iwa- _chan_ telah menolong ku" Oikawa berkata, diiringi cengiran manis yang akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran di kepala Iwaizumi.

Pikiran Iwaizumi berkelana sesaat, ke arah 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya tidak sengaja menemukan manusia berparas elok sedang terbaring tak berdaya di antara semak belukar hutan.

Anehnya, dari tangah manusia itu mengeluarkan cahaya, juga pakaian yang tak sewajarnya dikenakan para warga disana. Setelah membawanya pulang dan mengobati seluruh lukanya, manusia itu pun sadar dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Oikawa Toruu si peri cuaca. Sontak saja, deklarasi itu mengundang tawa Iwaizumi yang tak percaya akan hal seperti itu. Namun, setelah pembuktian turun salju di pertengaham bulan agustus. Barulah Iwaizumi percaya akan hal itu.

Sejak itulah, kehidupan Iwaizumi yang tenang menjadi _lebih_ menarik setelah kedatangan Oikawa Toruu. Walaupun tingkah peri itu terkadang _nyeleneh_ dan sering membuat nya kesal, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bila hingga kini, hanya Oikawa lah yang setia menemaninya tanpa memandang garis keturunan.

"Lalu setelah ini mau kemana? " Oikawa bertanya, intonasinya agak pelan. Seperti enggan mengungkit percakapan ini namun sekiranya _harus_ ia bicarakan.

"Setelah kematian ibumu, apakah kau akan meninggalkan desa ini? " Belum sempat Iwaizumi menjawab, Oikawa telah bertanya lagi.

Iwaizumi tersenyum, "Mungkin aku akan disini saja. Namun bersama mu"

Oikawa terkesiap, wajahnya memerah dan bel kecil yang berada di ikat kepalanya berdenting beberapa kali.

"Ada apa? tidak boleh ya?" Iwaizumi berpura-pura memasang wajah menyesal.

"B-bukan nya begitu!" Oikawa agak beretiak, membuat Iwaizumi menyipitkan matanya ketika terdengar suara guntur dari langit diatasnya.

"Jangan asal berteriak, bodoh!" Iwaizumi menepuk kepala Oikawa.

"Maaf... Tapi, bukankah kalau manusia hidup bersama peri akan dikutuk seumur hidupnya?" Oikawa merunduk, memainkan tali sepatu berbentuk runcingnya dengan lesu.

Iwaizumi mengerjapkan matanya, seketika itu juga ia tersadar bahwa perkataan untuk tinggal bersama Oikawa disalahartikan sebagai 'permintaan meminang'.

Iwaizumi mendengus, lalu terbahak. Membuat Oikawa mengerutkan dahinya dalam,

"Ada apa Iwa- _chan?"_

Iwaizumi menggeleng, lalu menyudahi tawa nua setelah melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Oikawa.

"Tidak apa-apa aku dikutuk seumur hidup ku. Lagipula, selama ini hidup ku juga sudah mirip sebuah _kutukan_ bukan?"

Oikawa menggeleng tak mengerti,

"L-lalu.. "

Iwaizumi menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Oikawa-menyuruhnya diam-

"Boleh aku tinggal bersama mu seumur hidup ku, Toruu?" Iwaizumi bertanya, Oikawa membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Lagipula bila aku hidup bersamamu, jika aku mati nanti jiwaku tak akan diampuni karena aku seorang pendosa. Dan aku pasti akan bersemayam di pohon ini. Kita bisa bersama selamanya... " Iwaizumi tersenyum, melihat mata Oikawa yang berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan tangis kapan pun juga.

"Jangan menangis, nanti hujan" Iwaizumi terkekeh, mengusap kedua mata Toruu yang sudah berembun.

"Tapi nanti kau akan menjadi seorang pendosa kan?" Oikawa mengucek mata kanan nya.

Iwaizumi mendengus pelan, "Saat aku mengobati luka mu dulu, aku sudah siap tercebur sebagai seorang pendosa. Bahkan aku rela tenggelam."

Perkataan Iwaizumi sontak saja membuat Oikawa terkesiap lagi, kaget karena ternyata selama ini bukan hanya dia seorang yang merasakan hal aneh namun menyenangkan ketika mereka berdua bertemu dan saling bercanda gurau.

"Boleh tidak?" Iwaizumi menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Toruu, meminta jawaban atas permintaan nya barusan.

Toruu meraih pipi Iwaizumi dengan kedua tangan nya, mengusapkan pipi Iwaizumi dengan rambut halus milik Oikawa.

"Tentu saja Iwa- _chan_. Tentu saja boleh" Jawab Oikawa dengan nada bergetar melawan tangis bahagia.

Iwaizumi tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ada saat dalam hidupnya, dimana ia bisa merasa sesenang ini.

Hidup selamanya bersama Oikawa?

Kedengaran nya bukan ide buruk. Lagipula, Iwaizumi telah siap menjadi pendosa bila taruhan nya adalah menghabiskan hidup bersama Oikawa.

" _Aku cinta Iwa-chan"_

" _Aku juga"_

* * *

End

* * *

Yahooo

Sebelumnya,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DADDY!

um...

I mean,

IWAIZUMI HAJIME!

IWA-CHAN !

Walaupun syudah telat, rasanya masih mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke Iwa-chan berulang2 kali!

Berharap dia jadi real *sob*

Eh, pas udah ada yang real (Yuya-san dan Alen-san) mereka nya jauuuuuhh banget *UglySob*

Yaudah lah, Nala disini aja sama bayangan tampan mu nak/apaan sih/

.

Terinspirasi dari fanart yang aku lupa nemu dimana(idk di ig atau tumblr(?))

tentang elf elf gituu

dan juga lagunya

Lauren Aquilina (lagi)

yang judulnya sinners~

.

.

Makasih udah mampir!

kutunggu di kolom review, maaf kalau ada typo yang ngeganjel*bow*

.

.

God Bless Us!

.

Nala. K

.


End file.
